


Cosas que combinan

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Greg y Mycroft combinanPara el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division writters and readers: un fic con la palabra Plata





	Cosas que combinan

**Author's Note:**

> Todo es de Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss

Mycroft Holmes cree en la belleza.  
No es que crea en la belleza que marcan los estereotipos ni los concursos de belleza. Tampoco es que sea un Adonis, después de todo.  
No, Mycroft cree en la armonía, en esas pequeñas cosas que, en conjunto, si están bien combinadas, aunque individualmente no sean demasiado hermosas, hacen de un lugar, de una persona, algo bello y elegante, algo que trae paz y calidez.  
Sabe que el Cabernet nunca debe tomarse con pescado, que el marrón y el negro no combinan, que a la nata no se le debe añadir azúcar y a que esposas de presidentes conviene mantener alejadas entre ellas en una cena en la embajada.  
Por eso sus trajes se seleccionan cada mañana tras una larga deliberación: el traje siempre combina con la corbata, el pañuelo, el reloj de bolsillo, el paraguas y los gemelos. También se tiene en cuenta el lugar en el que va a estar, para no resaltar con la habitación como un elefante en un salón, ni difuminarse en el entorno.  
Por eso también tiñe rigurosamente su cabello de castaño oscuro, el pelirrojo, aunque suave, es difícil de combinar y mucho más que no resalte.  
Por que para Mycroft, belleza y armonía van unidas no solo a elegancia sino a discreción.  
Las conversaciones en un tono bajo y pausado, la música suave, disfruta de la cadencia en los sonidos y los movimientos. No hay belleza en los gritos ni el ruido, ni armonía en los gestos bruscos.  
Por eso el cubismo nunca ha sido lo suyo, y por eso disfruta especialmente del encanto y la elegancia de las películas en blanco y negro.  
Si, tal vez sea algo pedante, pero le encanta fijarse en esas pequeñas cosas que disfruta y que le hacen sentir que el mundo es un lugar que merece la pena.  
Por eso ahora, tumbado sobre las suaves sabanas verde Oxford, mientras la luz del amanecer empieza a teñir la habitación, no puede dejar de mirar a Greg, aún dormido sobre su pecho, y disfrutar el contraste entre la piel bronceada del detective y su eterna palidez.  
Y, por primera vez en su vida, le parece que el vello que adorna su pecho, de un rojo brillante, puede ser algo hermoso, elegante, y sabe que sólo lo es por que combina con las hebras de plateadas que forman el cabello de Greg.  
Si, Mycroft Holmes, el Hombre de Hielo, que no cree en la dictadura de los sentimientos, que ha vivido siempre en la oscuridad, viendo y guardando el secreto de cosas que destruirían la fe del más creyente en la humanidad, cree en la belleza, sabe que la combinación de pequeños elementos pueden convertirse en algo hermoso y conmovedor.  
Por eso cree en Gregory Lestrade, cuya sonrisa abierta combina con su sonrisa tímida, por qué sus cálidos ojos marrones combinan con sus ojos grises, que sólo brillan como la plata cuando sus miradas se cruzan, por qué sus labios combinan, como si sus bocas hubieran sido creadas para estar unidas, por qué su diferencia de altura es perfecta para abrazarse, por qué la calidez del detective disminuye el frío que siempre sintió en su interior, sin abrasarle.  
Por que sabe que sólo Greg le aporta esa armonía que le hace sentir que el mundo es un lugar que merece la pena.


End file.
